


Talk Dirty to Me 下流话 by Finely Honed（翻译by芮球）

by Rachel_Er



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Wants to Hit That, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Humor, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Romantic Thoughts, Russian Speaking Buddies, Tony Stark's Ass, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“一见倾心”根本就是胡说八道的童话故事，巴基对此丝毫不信；但“一见就硬”？这基本算是原始冲动，而且没办法对此置之不理。若真的有机会，他定然是会采取行动解决冲动的。但问题出就出在，这压根没可能，鉴于他新发现的情欲对象早已经名草有主了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me 下流话 by Finely Honed（翻译by芮球）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Talk Dirty To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705345) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



　　“一见倾心”根本就是胡说八道的童话故事，巴基对此丝毫不信；但“一见就硬”？这基本算是原始冲动，而且没办法对此置之不理。若真的有机会，他定然是会采取行动解决冲动的。但问题出就出在，这压根没可能，鉴于他新发现的情欲对象早已经名草有主了。

　　巴基最不想做的事就是把事情闹大，尤其对象还是他们慷慨的赞助人。托尼一直好到没得说，佩珀也棒极了。考虑到他每天会花大量的空余时间做着把托尼吃干抹净的白日梦，当她在周围的时候他很难不感到一丝愧疚。

　　为了安全起见，他只好尽可能地避免跟斯塔克单独相处。当斯塔克毁灭性地朝他微笑、或是集中注意力看着他时，巴基只觉得痛苦。他真怕自己会脱口而出些鬼话，类似于：“谢谢你帮我改良。对了，你笑的时候我真想把衣服脱光然后扑上去干你。”

　　托尼好看极了。他说话刻薄得很，却又是巴基见过的最聪明的人，而且……就是、巴基几乎控制不了地全身上下每一寸都想要他。他清楚地知道，他完蛋了。只要控制、控制住自己就好了，因为托尼 **不是** 单身，喜欢女人，而且还是他们的队友。

　　巴基看着托尼与佩珀吻别，他咬住脸颊内侧的肉，感觉到自己的欲望迅速燃起、然后平息；他知道它很快又会卷土重来。

　　经受过九头蛇的折磨之后，巴基早已便把快乐结局、幸福公平等一大堆乱七八糟的东西从他信仰的名单上叉去了。把失望强压下去也不是那么困难的事，他已经很熟练了。就只是……

　　 _“太遗憾了，”_ 他用俄语叹息道，看着托尼走过来，朝他们打了个招呼然后径直走进了厨房， _“真想操那个漂亮的屁股。”_  


　　娜塔莎低下头，无可奈何地一声呻吟。

　　“抱歉，抱歉，”巴基含混的道，“我得发泄一下，不然会憋死的。我只跟你讲，这样就不会做蠢事了。”

　　托尼又信步走回房间，眯着眼啜了一口热气腾腾的咖啡，然后发出一声愉悦的呻吟。巴基难耐地扭了扭身子，那声音径直钻进了他两腿之间。

　　 _“他怎么能发出那样的声音？这不公平，”_ 巴基脑袋向后一倒靠在沙发背上，两眼直直地盯着天花板， _“我想让他呻吟出声。”_  


　　 _“说得真是对极了。”_ 娜塔莎说；巴基都能听见她翻白眼了。

　　“呃，那啥，所以，”托尼结结巴巴地说道，冲着他的杯子咳了一声，“怎么了？”

　　“在等史蒂夫的任务报告而已。”娜塔莎说，巴基马上用俄语接了一句：“ _我的鸡巴，插你。”_ 她轻轻用手肘推了他一下。 _“我只是在说实话而已。你看他那样子，乱糟糟的，真美啊。”_  


　　 _“别这么没礼貌。”_ 娜塔莎命令道，伸手掐了一把巴基的大腿。

　　 _“我硬得快要死了。”_ 他嘶声道，把她的手一把拍开。他又转回了英语。“你好，托尼。抱歉。有什么新消息吗？”

　　托尼盯着他看了一会儿，然后又喝了一口咖啡。“没啥新料。我要去看《狗警察》了，有人要一起吗？”

　　“要。”巴基应道，然后又小声用俄语加了一句， _“能和你一起的话我立马要了你。”_  


　　“行，那就，”他朝电视机打了个手势，“贾维斯，去知会一声克林特？”

　　他们坐下来看电视，克林特坐过来时巴基暗自谢了他一声。他们挤在一起，托尼靠在他身边。

　　这妙不可言，同时又痛苦万分。他能感觉到托尼身上的的热度，能闻见他的气味，他得用尽全力才能克制住自己去尝一口的冲动。

　　 _“为什么他可以这么好闻？”_ 巴基低声问了娜塔莎一句。

　　 _“安静。”_  


　　巴基把脑袋挪到她肩膀上，紧挨在她身边， _“你觉得等史蒂夫回来之后，我能不能让他坐到我身上来？”_  


　　娜塔莎伸手弹开他的耳朵。 _“乖一点。”_  


　　 _“我乖得很，”_ 他悄声道， _“我要是不乖，现在早把脑袋伸进他裤裆里了。”_  


　　“《狗警察》可是很神圣的，”克林特嚷道，扔过来一个枕头，“不许交头接耳。”

　　巴基只好闭了嘴，重新开始看电视。他脑海中的想象正在试图让他相信托尼的大腿正挨在他身边。愚蠢的想象。

+

 

　　这习惯糟糕透顶，但他似乎已经没办法戒掉了。如果娜塔莎在，然后托尼出现了，他的下流话就会不由自主地冒出来，浑然不管他想还是不想。

　　 _“你觉得他会喜欢打屁股吗？”_  


　　 _“又来了。”_ 娜塔莎呻吟道。

　　 _“他的屁股真是好看极了，想把他的身子扳过来放在我膝盖上，扇他光溜溜的屁股，扇得通红一片，然后把他从头到尾舔一遍，再……”_  


　　“嘿。”

　　“嘿，托尼。我正在做饼干。要巧克力屑还是燕麦葡萄干？”

　　托尼在等着他的咖啡壶烧开，他的手肘撑在流理台上，屁股得意洋洋地前后晃着。

　　 _“不公平，”_ 巴基叹了口气， _“想一把抓住那个屁股，然后狠狠一 **拧** 。”_  


　　托尼转过来笑道，“何不巧克力屑和燕麦葡萄干都要呢？”

　　“你这主意不错。”巴基说。

　　他径直走到橱柜边拿了材料；托尼动了动，碰到了他的身体，他的呼吸一下子便滞住了。下身马上充血，他只能竭尽全力不让自己尴尬地呻吟出声。

　　“抱歉。”托尼无辜地说，兴许压根儿没注意到巴基身体的反应。

　　“没事。”

　　那天夜里，他以历史最快速度高潮了。他的手胡乱地抚摸着自己，想象着扳过托尼的身体在厨房流理台上狠狠地操他，操到他哭喊着迎来高潮。

+

 

　　 _“今天他看上去好难过，”_ 巴基用俄语说道， _“而且很累。他工作太久了。”_  


　　 _“过去让他高兴高兴？”_ 娜塔莎建议道。今天巴基还没怎么说下流话，她似乎深感欣慰。

　　 _“他才不需要我去烦他呢。”_ 巴基叹了口气。

　　 _“胡说。你是他的朋友，对吧？”_  


  
_“但愿如此。”_ 他答道， _“反正，我把他当朋友看。”_  


　　托尼又喝了一口威士忌，然后朝他们招了招手。“这边儿来，冷战组，别在那儿一个劲地用俄语叨咕。快过来加入派对。”

　　“我看你你可不像是在庆祝啊。”

　　巴基接过托尼递过来的酒，在他身边的板凳上落了座。

　　“小娜？”托尼问道。

　　娜塔莎摆摆手。“我跟山姆和史蒂夫还有事。你们俩好好玩。”

　　先是一阵尴尬的沉默，然后托尼叹了口气，喝干了他的酒。“今天糟透了。”

　　“近来我也算不上愉快，”半晌后巴基说道，“但我还记得些很久以前关于你爸的好故事，想听的话我可以讲讲。”

　　托尼挑起一边眉毛，下巴紧绷起来。“有没有哪个故事里面他被人给揍了？”

　　“实际上，有的，大多数都有，”巴基喝了一口他的酒，“恰恰就是因此故事才精彩呢。”

　　出乎意料，托尼突然仰头大笑起来，然后又给他们一人倒了一杯酒。“好吧，这下你成功地引起了我的注意。”

　　于是接下来的几个小时里他讲了一桩又一桩的战时旧事，逗得托尼的笑声越来越多，终于让他离开吧台到沙发上去喝了些咖啡。

　　看着托尼展颜微笑让他感觉良好。他真希望这样的情形一再重演。

+

 

　　 _“她怎么能就这样放弃他？”_ 巴基问道，声音里是掩饰不住的怒意和难以置信。 _“若他能用看她时的那种眼神瞧我一眼，我他妈的宁愿去打一场战争。”_  


　　娜塔莎同情地搔了搔他的后背。 _“她肯定是有自己的理由的。”_  


　　 _“我知道。只是，看他难过成这样子，真是操蛋。”_  


_“那就去当个好朋友。帮他渡过难关。”_

　　巴基叹了口气。托尼站在窗边，心不在焉地朝他笑了一下。 _“嗯。我会的。”_  


+

 

　　托尼竟然能容忍他无时无刻的骚扰，巴基对此既惊讶又高兴。

　　他不间断地给他带咖啡；凭空编造些机械臂的问题来吸引托尼的注意力，好让他从佩珀的离去中解脱一会儿；连哄带骗地把他从工作室里拖出来，让他跟自己、克林特和史蒂夫一起玩电子游戏。

　　只要托尼能够容忍，他便把陪在托尼身边当成了雷打不动的任务。

　　他们现在有固定的时间一起看《狗警察》，他说服了托尼溜出去跟他一块儿看电影，两个人都失眠时他们会在凌晨两点跑去街角吃糟烂透顶的甜甜圈和咖啡。

　　能有这么多共度的时光真的很棒，但这也有点像个噩梦。巴基一直试图骗自己，他对托尼的感觉纯粹只是正常的生理反应；但现在，他无论如何也无法再假装这一切只是欲望作祟了。

　　每一天都是这样悲喜交加的复杂结合体，而巴基不知道该怎么办。

+

 

　　 _“有时候看着他的眼睛，我都觉得我心脏停跳了，”_ 托尼走进房间时巴基对娜塔莎说， _“然后他再笑一下，我马上又心跳过速了。”_  


　　 _“去跟 **他** 讲。”_  


　　巴基摇了摇头。 _“他是直的。而且，他比我好上太多。”_  


　　 _“你没那么糟，”_ 她坚持道， _“除了你的愚蠢以外。”_  


　　 _“他对我的感觉只是朋友而已。我现在成了个害相思病的笨蛋又不能怪我，”_ 他说，然后又换回了英语，“你好啊，托尼。”

　　“你也好。”托尼一屁股坐在沙发上。“你们俩看上去在讨论什么严重的话题。”

　　 _“只是严重地为你而疯狂而已。”_ 巴基嘟囔道。

　　娜塔莎小声咒骂了一句，然后恼怒地一拍大腿。 _“托尼，我再也受不了了。你行行好快让这个蠢货清醒一下吧。”_  


　　但，她说的是俄语。然后托尼 **回答** 了她。用的是 **俄语** 。

　　“等等，这些难道不是啥奇奇怪怪的‘操蛋的托尼’之类的话吗？”他问道，声音里是实打实的困惑。

　　 _“你会说俄语？！”_ 巴基用俄语吼道。

　　“这个嘛，是的。当有个俄国人试图干掉你的时候，学会这门语言似乎不费吹灰之力嘛。”

　　巴基觉得他快要过度呼吸了。他双手抱头弯下身子，恨不得把脑袋埋进膝盖间，接着呻吟起来。“所以你一直都明白。全程都听见了？”

　　随之而来的是一阵古怪的吱嘎声，巴基不由得抬起头。托尼的眼睛慢慢睁大了，他的下巴都快要掉下来。“你从头到尾都是 **认真** 的？”

　　娜塔莎给他们两人的后脑勺一个来了一下。“他不是直的。他是个双，”她指着托尼宣布道，然后又指着巴基加了一句，“他也不是耍你。”

　　话音刚落她便迅速撤了，留下两个人尴尬地对视良久。

　　“所以，你说含着我的鸡巴你就可以幸福地去死了？”

　　巴基感觉自己的脸烧了起来，然后又低下头，指甲都快嵌进头皮里去。“实话。”他小声承认道。

　　他感觉到托尼在沙发上动了动，接着一只温暖的手落上了他的后背，然后开始缓缓地上下抚摩。“以及，呃。关于那个的，难过的日子里我的声音能让你好过点？”

　　巴基叹了口气，又蜷缩得更紧了些。“嗯。”

　　托尼的手滑下他的后背，静静地搁在了巴基身侧，那姿势像是在半抱着他。温暖的身体又挨得更近了些，托尼把下巴搭在了巴基肩膀上。“还有如果我们能在一起，你会永远也不离开我？”

　　又是一声叹息，巴基摇了摇头。“没错，托尼。你听到的那些？全是实话。”

　　托尼抱紧了他，身体挪得更近了些，直到他的嘴唇贴近巴基的耳朵。“很好，”他用俄语柔声说道，“以上属于我最喜欢的部分。”

　　巴基坐起来了一点，眼睛睁大了。“什么？”

　　“以及，呃，打屁股听上去也蛮有意思的。”这一回，脸红起来的人是托尼。

　　巴基眨了眨眼。“真的？”托尼耸耸肩，然后点了点头，看上去不安又紧张。巴基舔了舔嘴唇，把一只手放上了托尼的膝盖，然后等待。托尼覆上了他的手，手指与巴基的相互交缠。

　　“嗯，其实我也一直在想着你，”托尼承认道，“佩珀离开我以后，你一直想方设法地让我振作起来。还有，你懂的。有些东西真是无与伦比的性感。”

　　闻言巴基笑出声来，又靠得近了些。“是吗？”

　　“你的嘴唇。”托尼呻吟出声，然后倾身去寻他；巴基别无选择只有吻他，然后再次吻他，直到他们在沙发上肢体交缠，喘息粗重。

　　 _“所以，这事儿算成了？”_ 巴基问道，俄语轻轻擦过托尼的皮肤。他怀里的身体颤栗起来。“从此以后？”

　　 _“当然。”_ 托尼回以一吻。“不过，我得承认，我会想念那些下流话的。那可真是辣到不行。”

　　巴基慢慢地展开一个笑容，舔吻过托尼的颈侧。“这个嘛，又不是说必须得停下。”

+

 

　　托尼走进房间时巴基笑了起来。“想来点咖啡吗？”

　　“不用了。”巴基应道，然后抬起头来与托尼交换了一个简短的吻。他看着托尼走进厨房，笑意蔓延开来。

　　 _“操那个漂亮的屁股。”_ 他用俄语对娜塔莎大声说道。

 

 

（完）


End file.
